


下一站

by QIU_W



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 郡→入
Relationships: Ihei Hairu/Ui Koori
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

惠比寿。

惠比寿、涉谷、原宿、代代木、新宿、新大久保、高田马场、目白、池袋、大塚、巢鸭、驹迂、田端、西日暮里、日暮里、莺谷、上野、御徒町、秋叶原、神田、东京、有乐町、新桥、浜松町、田町、品川、大崎、五反田、目黑、惠比寿。

惠比寿。

我是从什么时候背下这一长串站名的？

重建结束之后我去搭乘山手线，单手插在兜里摸着烟盒，呆呆傻傻绕上一圈又一圈。以为重建后会有几个站名被改掉，不过一遍一遍的播报提醒我这里依旧没变。

我现在做的事情无疑是浪费休假，绕圈途中遇见几个由我负责指导的候补保安官，三两句话被我打发走了。

我在神田站下车，那里卖的菠萝包还是好吃。我买了两个，可能是今天没怎么活动，咬了几口就觉得吃不下。把缺了一边的菠萝包放回包装袋时不禁想着不知道什么时候会吃腻。

入肯定是不会觉得腻，而我一年吃不上几回，等到觉得腻也还要很久。

入是我亲手培养的同僚，按照证件上算我们差了七岁，但我们外表的年岁差距却不大。她也曾眯着眼睛半真半假的夸我：“阿郡长得很漂亮。”

上学的时候我被几个不长眼的嘲笑过长相，暴打他们一顿后顺便把漂亮这个词列入禁区。入没和我一起念过书，自然什么都不知道。

她对我说这话的时候我已经二十三岁了，不可能再用暴打这种方式来教导十六岁的同僚。

我试图向她解释不要对我使用漂亮这个词的原因，入摇摇头，继续说：“阿郡被人夸都不会高兴吗？”

“对我来说这不算夸奖。”

“嗯……有马先生要是夸我的话，我会很开心的。”

“别拿你那套用在我身上。”

我想不到有马先生夸谁漂亮的样子，也没想过入会想要被有马先生夸赞样貌。

我以为她只想被有马先生夸任务完成得很好。

在入的身上我偶尔能获得一些为人师的满足感，比方说她在人前称呼我为“宇井特等。”比方说在出战的时候她听从我的指挥。比方说她交上一份不用我做二次修改的报告书。

这种满足只能持续很短，然后入就会在某天用有点无辜的表情告诉我她做砸了什么，让我不得不再教她一遍。

现在我在TSC学院任职教导主任，负责指导候补保安官战斗。几年下来终于能欣然接受当初不是我不会教，而是入不肯好好学这个事实。

战役平息后的一段时间里我被熟人担忧过，按他所说我的脸色死气沉沉，随时都要倒下。我没告诉他其实他的脸色在我看来也像个死人。

只是脸色难看的话其实什么事都不算。总好过入那样死了还要被提头来见我，让我被谎言捕获，盲目相信眼前，做一场只能骗得了自己的梦。

熟人慷慨激昂说了一番，内容我忘光了，但还记得我当时以为他是要劝我转职做幼师，感受鲜活幼小的生命的可贵。

结果是推着我到了董香的病房。

她和金木的孩子刚刚出世没多久，母女平安固然可喜可贺。我瞟了一眼孩子，她正在哭闹，和金木一样是白发，头顶处有几根稀稀拉拉的黑发，说不定长大会像金木那样发色多变。

我礼节性道喜，觉得孩子太吵，借口要抽烟就走出病房。

也不算借口，我真的从兜里翻到一只烟，又好不容易在外边找到吸烟室。

吞云吐雾中想到了入。

如果死的是我，还被提头去见她的话，她一定不至于像我这样蠢。况且还有有马先生在，她应该会和那些孩子一起被有马先生托付给平子先生，脱离CCG。

我们不可能做着同一个梦。

我提着面包，总算找到一处可以抽烟的地方。烟盒被我掐凹下去一角，不过没有压到滤嘴。

我抽了三两根，头脑一片白，只有山手线的站名播报在耳边回响。

出来时我一身烟味，要是入在一旁就会掩着鼻子故意离远一些。真要一起待在烟味浓重的办公室里她反而不会有这种动作，甚至连窗都不会开。她会趴在离空调最近的地方睡觉，不分冬夏。

我的苦心提醒她一向置若罔闻，能做的只有给她披上毯子。等她醒来就会天真地笑着道谢，有时会告诉我她梦见了什么。

我还记得一些内容，光怪离奇毫无逻辑的梦居多，也有一些全是工作相关的梦。像是和我搭档出任务结果因为一些小事被骂啦，想要被有马先生夸奖但是没找到他啦。

她在梦里也尽是遗憾。

漫无目的晃到傍晚，随便进一家店吃过晚饭后我又搭上了山手线。这一次在东京站下车，出站时遇到了铃屋和阿原。

我们之间隔了段距离，他们背对着我，我没打算打招呼。我正准备顺着人潮出站，突然看到铃屋对着阿原的脸亲了上去。

……妈的，男同竟在我身边。

我装作没看到，按着原先的打算出站向着TSC走去。同事拜托我帮他值班，今晚我得睡在办公室了。

苦难不至于降临在每个人身上，得知筱原先生醒来我觉得欣慰，这对铃屋来说这更是能让他嚎啕大哭的幸福。不过他们好上是什么时候的事？虽然铃屋开会的时候还要阿原给他喂布丁，但我真的什么都没看出来。

我看没看出来倒不妨碍他们，只是今天见到这样冲击性的一幕，我反而被影响。

我要是早点反应过来告诉入我的想法，我会不会少点遗憾？还是说我只会在梦里陷得更深？

怎么猜想都是后者，我不是精神上很强韧的人。

我打过卡，同事走的时候顺手关上门。我把面包随手放在桌上，准备泡杯咖啡。

从前和入一起值班，一块面包打发不了她。入总会嚷嚷着要点宵夜，等真的送到了她反而吃不了多少。吃剩的不知道该怎么处理就眼巴巴望着我。我不肯吃她剩下的，她好像还有点可惜。

入下一次就学乖……或者说是学坏了，知道先往我的碗里倒上她吃不完的部分再去吃她留下的。这个恶习我一直没能让她改正过来。

现在只有我一个人，两块面包就够了。

咖啡的效果不大，我昏昏沉沉到半夜，听到外边传来摩托车引擎的轰鸣才骤然清醒。

有次我们和铃屋班联手出任务。过程不太顺利，还废了丸手先生的一辆摩托车。那辆摩托车被铃屋冲进了海湾，他跳车的速度比在后座的我要快，最后只有我是游上岸的。

那天我差点把垂冰沉进海里。

当我像条落水死狗握着垂冰趴在岸上时不得不承认我一直高估了自己的体力。入他们匆匆赶到，她看到我这副狼狈样，有些遗憾地说：“阿郡……宇井特等，我当时就说了该让我坐后座的。”

这么多年过去，我一直没搞懂她是出于为公务考虑，还是想试一下跳车的刺激。

熬到后半夜我饿了，烟灰缸里也堆了不少烟蒂。我拿起面包袋打开包装，一口下去咬太多差点噎死，拼命咽下后才发现被哽出了眼泪。

丢人。

我抬手去擦，眼泪却越擦越多，第二块菠萝包尽是咸涩味道。

我很想她。

我希望她也想过我。


	2. Chapter 2

我醒来时天色渐晚，虽然稍早，起床后还是开了吊灯。

我走进厨房接了半杯水，握着玻璃杯折回客厅。茶几上叠放着两包百奇，一包草莓味，另一包巧克力味，没有摆上我惯常抽的烟。

昨天下班路过便利店，原本打算买烟，却鬼使神差在零食架上摸了两包百奇，付款时把该买的烟忘得一干二净。

我对这种零食兴趣不大，入挺喜欢，也符合她的外表给人的印象。看起来轻飘飘又绵软，很有伪装性。

入可能最喜欢草莓味，我陪她去超市时常常能看她买这种口味。路上就会拆开一盒，撕了包装袋往嘴里叼上一根。入经常进了办公室还在吃，我嫌她咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声太吵，故意等她凑过来问我问题时一口烟圈喷到她的脸上。入叼着的百奇染上烟味，我看她皱眉吃了下去，还得问我要怎么填写这份报告，心里终于平衡一点，能再忍她继续咔嚓咔嚓嚼百奇。

第二天她又去买了百奇，我没仔细看口味，只觉得包装盒颜色变了。

可能是尝试新口味结果无法接受，也可能是报复我昨天对她脸上喷烟圈。她下午就把一包已经拆封的巧克力味百奇塞进我的手里。

“太苦了，我不想吃。送给阿郡啦。”

这分明是拿我做垃圾桶的行径，我也不信她所谓的苦能苦到哪里去。我对遇到的同事散了几根出去，实在不喜欢的人会摆摆手拒绝这种甜腻玩意，最后还是我一个人吃完半包。

那一次没拒绝让入尝到了甜头，从此不喜欢的口味就丢给我，我不知不觉又成了助长她养成坏习惯的帮凶，回想起来还挺后悔。

也曾看她在零食区晃来晃去半天什么都没买，随性浪费时间再小跑回我身边，对我抱怨为什么还没有推出新的口味，现有的她都全部尝过一遍了。

“是啊，我也被迫尝过一遍。”

“那阿郡有尝到喜欢的吗？”

“没有，都太甜了。”

“一定要和香烟一个味道，阿郡你才会喜欢吗？”

“我又没有拿烟当饭吃！”

入这会儿就是在故意装傻，我并不是真讨厌甜味。一起吃菠萝包时她对我露出满足的笑容，顶着一张能骗过不少人的稚嫩天真的脸，柔柔说着：“阿郡，这个很好吃哦。”

“确实很好吃。”

我那次应该是这样回答的。明明菠萝包的酥皮和馅都很甜，却不会让我觉得腻。

咽下两口水后我把玻璃杯放在桌上，透过杯壁瞥见自己的脸，三十好几也依旧年轻端正。从前奇怪于有马先生的容颜不老，轮到自己反而不觉得有什么异常。入要是再说我：“阿郡长得很漂亮。”我可能不会像以前那样嫌烦了。

我犹豫一下，拿起那两包百奇和水杯起身走向书桌。

坐下后觉得发尾戳的脖子痒，我翻出发圈勉强扎起一截。如果现在和入并排站着，看起来大概不会像两个小芥子娃娃。

我打开抽屉，里面整齐放着几本我制作的相簿。入的独照不多，我不曾单挑出来过。我抽出一本淡蓝色磨砂封面的相簿直接翻到底，两张对折的纸被塞在这本相簿的最后一格，和四周的相片格格不入。

我拿到手的遗物不多，一个我在某年圣诞节送她的发夹，一张没有装入信封的遗书，还有一些零碎玩意。

发夹见她用过几次，可能觉得打斗的时候容易掉，就没在别过了。而这张遗书甚至不是讨伐月山家驱逐战那次写的。

我们搜查官出一次大型任务写一份遗书，几次下来早有人麻木，我认真写过几回之后也有些敷衍，除了必要事项其他很少再写。入更是随性，有次平安归来后她去丢遗书，扔之前给我看过一眼。工整的字迹下的尽是一些零碎话语，没有一句话像是遗言，更像是写到哪算哪的日记，显然不是为了谁留下的。

“阿郡写了什么？”

“至少比你写的像遗书。”

入看过我的那份遗书，轻飘飘抛下一句:“还有提到我哦……但是你写的好无聊。”就拿着她的遗书塞进了碎纸机。“你写的也没多有趣。”我驳回去，跟着把我的那份也放进去。

那次我注意到入有在遗书背面写日期的习惯。月山家驱逐战结束后我去找应该会有的遗书，但没能找到，可能是入偷懒没写。我不死心又找了一遍，找到的只有上一次任务的遗书，也应该是她偷懒没有销毁才留下来。

随性过头了，这个丫头。

两张遗书泛着经年累月的黄，我从相片槽中抽出压下面的那张，拿在手上更觉得薄脆。晃动时传出的咔啦声像是在嘲笑我的胆小。

入会写些什么我能猜出不少，可既然早知道内容，为什么就不敢打开看一次？

我没有展开对折的遗书，把它放回桌面改拆了那包巧克力味的百奇。我一根一根往嘴里送，一口气吃太多腻得慌，灌下好几口水才缓过来。又学着入那样叼一根在嘴里，等着饼干涂层慢慢融化。

我第一次觉得百奇比菠萝包好，起码噎不死人。

我磨磨蹭蹭吃完一包，天色已晚，深蓝的云层被城市的灯火照亮。我拉上窗帘关了吊灯，拧开书桌上的台灯。暖黄的灯光照在遗书上，显得更旧了。

我拆开草莓味的百奇，粉色包装盒看着刺眼，拿在手上的那根百奇的粉色涂层更是让我不知道该不该吃下去，晃来晃去半天才塞进嘴里。

入没有给过我草莓味的百奇。这是我第一次吃，果然是甜到我不太能接受的程度。但是现在吐出来已经太晚，我只能硬着头皮含在嘴里。

我咬着百奇，用双手小心翼翼展开入的遗书，借着灯光逐行看下去。她写的零零碎碎，像是从日记本中撕下来的一页，对比标题的遗书格外怪异。

S+级别讨伐成功～有马先生夸我了，好开心啊。

今天的训练输给了阿郡，真可惜，下次一定要赢回来。

在盒子里找到了发夹，下次也送阿郡一个可爱的吧～

去邀请阿郡陪我买东西结果被拒绝啦～阿郡，不合群的小少爷。

有马先生看的书好难懂啊，不过我有看过一遍就够啦。

职场上的同龄人增加了，可惜没有派到我们班呢。

我觉得我提出的意见没问题啊？但是被阿郡用不够稳妥否决了……这次拿出点成果的话，在之后的会议上能更有说服力吧！

阿郡其实喜欢甜味嘛～

我到什么时候会长出白头发呢？

……

诸如此类的内容写满了一张纸，提到我的部分意外的多，大约能占到三分之一。她写到后面就不再分行，字迹逐渐歪斜起来，落款处的伊丙入三个字却写的端正。

被我的口腔温度软化的百奇突然断落在遗书上，滚出粉红水渍，像吻过一张天真的脸。人工糖精也盖不住的苦涩滋味在嘴里蔓延。看来我不仅胆小，还爱哭。

我突然庆幸昨晚没有买烟，要是烟灰落在这上面，肯定会灼焦纸张。就是不知道对比被泪水打湿有好上多少。

等干透后我把入的遗书叠好，塞回那格相片槽，依旧是压在另一份遗书下面。

压在上面的那张是我在月山家驱逐战那次任务时写的遗书。

我还是很想她。

她也曾写下我。

完


End file.
